The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to visors which include vanity mirrors.
Visors having illuminated and/or covered vanity mirrors have become an increasingly popular vehicle accessory and standard equipment on many vehicles which may include one or more visors of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No 4,227,241. To use the mirror in these visors and other vanity mirror visors, it is necessary to first lower the visor from a stored position adjacent the roof of the vehicle, and in the case of a covered vanity mirror, uncover the mirror for use. The inconvenience of this two-step process is in addition to the distraction to the driver of a passenger manipulating the passenger-side visor through multiple steps.